JP 2010-000957 A discloses a technique in which light distribution patterns for left and right side high beams, which have blocked portions in part with respect to a high beam pattern, can be generated by controlling sub-shades divided into halves in a horizontal direction, and swivel angles of the left side and right side headlamps are adjusted such that positions of vertical cut-off lines of the light distribution patterns for left and right side high beams according to the position of the detected vehicle are implemented.
However, according to the technique disclosed in the above-noted Patent Document 1, if a forward vehicle is detected in projection areas of headlamps, the high beam light included in the light distribution patterns for left and right side high beams may traverse the forward vehicle in the course of an initial adjusting process of changing the swivel angles of the left side and right side headlamps. In this case, there may be glare felt by the driver of the forward vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus for a vehicle and a method of controlling headlamps for a vehicle which can preferably prevent glare affecting the driver of the forward vehicle in the course of an initial adjusting process of the swivel angle at the time of detecting the forward vehicle.